1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a biosensor, and more particularly, to a biosensor with a code representing its features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most bio-sensing and/or measuring meters, take blood glucose meters here for example, provide blood glucose measurement by performing a chemical reaction with an enzyme and blood from a body part, such as a fingertip, on biochemistry strips. However, due to manufacturing process limitations, reaction features of biochemistry strips, such as enzyme reaction features, manufactured during different production batches are different. The variations of the enzyme reaction feature may affect measurement results of blood glucose. Thus, for each manufacturing batch, manufacturers have to set codes related to an enzyme reaction feature of the biochemistry strips. When users use blood glucose meters, they have to enter corresponding codes through keyboards or insert corresponding code cards with programmed codes. When reading the corresponding codes, the blood glucose meters can change or set parameters of blood glucose measurement operations according to the codes, such that results of the blood glucose measurement may not be affected by variations of the enzyme reaction feature. In practice, users may enter wrong codes, or users may insert wrong code cards or forget to insert the corresponding code cards. In such cases, errors may be induced in the blood glucose measurement. Accordingly, treatment opportunities for users may be missed, or the users may take an inappropriate amount of modification, or a user's life may be threatened.